Last
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Sepasang kekasih yang bahagia karena cinta mereka./"Hari ini kau sedikit agresif."/"Aku hanya manja saja, kepangkan rambutku yah!"/"Kau aneh."/ "Memangnya menyatakan cinta itu aneh."/ Lelaki itu terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya beserta sehelai pita merah terikat di jarinya./Fic pertama di fandom Assasination Classroom, KarmaNami, enjoy read


**Assassination Classroom hanya milik Matsui Yuusei, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, DLL**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy minna ^^**

.

.

Angin pagi menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Sinar mentari pagi pun menembus benda tipis transparan, membuatnya terpancar ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya gorden kamar belum terbuka hingga sinar yang masuk pun tidak terlalu terang. Namun perubahan kontras itu tetap saja mempengaruhi orang yang tadinya terlelap tidur. Matanya perlahan terbuka merasakan pantulan ringan itu. Untuk sejenak dia masih mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ini sudah pagi. Tanpa melihat jam lelaki yang memakai kaus merah itu sudah bisa menebak sekarang jam berapa, mungkin sekitar jam delapan lebih.

Tubuhnya masih terbaring menyamping, tak ada niat untuk bangun sama sekali. Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa dia bangun jika ada pemandangan indah didepannya. Sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam kepang khasnya. Walau sedikit acak-acakan tapi terlihat manis. Karma tersenyum tipis melihat gadisnya yang masih tidur. Hembusan napasnya yang damai, raut wajah yang lembut, aaah dia yakin jika terus melihatnya mungkin dia bisa tak tahan untuk menyerangnya. Tapi mata tetap saja tak berpaling.

Dia Okuda Manami, gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun dan tiga bulan yang lalu sudah menjadi tunangannya, calon istrinya. Walaupun namanya calon istri tapi sampai sekarang mereka berdua belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim, baru sebatas ciuman dan grepe-grepe–dikit. Ok bukannya lelaki itu tidak mau, atau tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Dia sangat tertarik, bahkan berulang kali dia harus memendam hasrat bejatnya itu kala melihat sang kekasih dalam keadaan menggiurkan. Penyebab utamanya tentu saja karena dia sangat mencintai gadis itu, makanya dia mau menuruti keinginan sang gadis untuk tidak melakukan hubungan itu sebelum mereka resmi menikah. Padahal baginya mau sudah menikah atau tidak sama saja, toh kalau Manami hamil dia akan lebih senang karena bisa menikahinya lebih cepat.

Jika memang begitu kenapa mereka bisa tidur seranjang?

Sebenarnya setelah bertunangan, Karma meminta Okuda Manami untuk tinggal di Apartemennya. Dia percaya tunangannya itu tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam seperti selingkuh atau hal semacamnya. Namun walaupun gadis ini terlihat culun, cukup banyak lelaki di luar sana yang menyukainya. Itulah yang membuat Karma tidak suka. Mengenai permintaan itu sang calon istri setuju asal punya kamar sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa semalam dia bertingkah sedikit aneh karena ingin tidur bersama Karma. Lelaki itu sih senang-senang saja. Bahkan dia sempat menggoda kekasihnya itu, walaupun hasilnya tetap gagal. Yah dia harus bersabar lagi.

Mata sang gadis terbuka. Pandangan samar itu perlahan menjadi jelas. Dia dapat melihat Karma yang sedang menatap lembut padanya. Lelaki itu menghapus jarak diantara mereka untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, tidurmu nyenyak?" sapanya dengan tatapan yang belum teralihkan.

Okuda mengucek matanya perlahan, " Jangan menciumku, aku belum sikat gigi." Karma kembali tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa? Walau bau aku menyuka–aww" Kalimatnya terpotong kala sang gadis melempar bantal padanya.

"Harusnya kalau bangun terlebih duluan bangunkan aku, aku kan belum membuat sarapan," keluhnya. Tangannya mengambil kaca mata yang ada di atas meja disamping tempat tidur, lalu ia berdiri menuju jendela untuk membuka gorden, membuat sinar matahari menembus lebih terang ke dalam ruangan.

"Sengaja tidak ku bangunkan agar aku bisa berbuat macam-macam padamu." Walau mendapat tatapan peringatan dari kekasihnya dia tetap saja melanjutkan candaannya itu. Siapa tahu Manami berubah pikiran, kan itu rezeki.

Manami menghela napas, lalu ia kembali menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih diatas tempat tidur. Kakinya naik ke atas ranjang. Karma pikir gadis itu akan melemparkan bantal lagi atau menjitak atau mengomelinya karena sudah di usili. Diluar pikiran, gadis itu malah memeluknya dan kembali tidur di sisinya. Jujur saja walau dia senang dengan sikap Manami yang mendekati agresif tapi pikirannya tak bisa membantah kalau dia merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap itu.

"Apa ku membuat obat perangsang lalu meminumnya? Kau jadi agresif, yah walaupun aku senang."

"Hmm aku hanya manja saja." Manami dengan cepat menyahut ucapan Karma.

"Tidak suka?" Gadis itu bertanya balik pada sang kekasih. Mendengarnya, Karma mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh dalam benaknya. Tangannya mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Aku suka. Tapi jika boleh _request_ aku ingin kau bersikap manja _extream_."

"Manja _extream_?"

"Seperti menyapa selamat pagi dengan nada erotis sambil membusungkan dada, itu pa–aww." Dan sekali lagi bantal tak bersalah itu jadi sasaran Okuda untuk menghukum kejahilan yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Dia kembali berdiri–

"Aku akan mandi dan membuat sarapan."

–dan Karma hanya bisa menyeringai melihat wajah cantik Manami yang memerah malu.

.

.

Akabane Karma. Pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu adalah manager salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi dan informatika. Dengan otak yang memang sudah jenius dari lahir tentu tidak terlalu sulit mendapatkan posisi itu. Ia bahkan pernah mendapatkan tawaran dari perusahaan luar negeri yang bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan posisi sebagai pemimpin dari salah satu cabangnya. Tawaran itu di tolak dengan halus. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik mengejar karirnya secara berlebihan. Baginya hidup seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Jangan lupa setelah sarapan kita akan pergi ke tempat _designer_ yang mengurus baju pengantin kita."

Matanya melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang membereskan bekas sarapan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Rambutnya tidak dikepang seperti tadi, mungkin karena sudah keramas dan dia membiarkannya terurai agar kering. Yah dikepang atau tidak Manami tetap cantik.

Sadar dengan tatapan sang kekasih yang tak beranjak darinya, gadis yang umurnya beda dua tahun Karma itu menatap balik dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Aneh yah rambutku tidak dikepang." Sang gadis bertanya sambil memegang beberapa helai rambutnya. Karma menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak aneh, aku hanya berpikir kalau kau terlihat lebih seksi saat rambutmu terurai." Manami mengerlingkan mata violetnya. Dia terlihat berpikir–

"Ah tunggu sebentar!"

–Manami berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu–err sisir dan pita? Pikir Karma ke heranan. Langkahnya menghampiri sang lelaki yang masih duduk di meja makan. Dia menyerahkan sisir dan pita berwarna merah kepadanya.

"Kepangkan yah!" Haaah? Karma melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Gadis itu ingin dia mengepang rambutnya? Apa dia memasukan ramuan aneh pada sarapannya?

"Apa aku terlihat sepert lelaki gemulai yang pandai menghias rambut?" Seolah tak peduli dengan protesan halus sang kekasih, Manami langsung duduk dilantai dengan tangan yang memberi isyarat agar Karma juga ikut duduk dilantai dan segera mengepang rambutnya. Melihat tingkahnya, Karma tahu dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan calon istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak pandai loh."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hadiahnya ciuman yah." Dengan nada bercanda dia meminta hadiah itu. Lalu ia mulai mendudukan dirinya dilantai, tepat berada di belakang Manami. Tangannya mulai menyisir rambut itu perlahan lalu memulai mengepangnya dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Manami diam-diam tersenyum senang karena sang kekasih mau menuruti permintaan konyolnya itu.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar manja yah." Karma berucap sambil mengikatkan pita merah itu pada ujung kepangannya.

"Hanya hari ini saja."

.

.

Matanya menatap bosan pada sekeliling. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah mereka berdua sampai di tempat sang _designer_ , para pelayan disana langsung membawa Okuda Manami untuk mencoba beberapa gaun yang sudah dirancang. Dan setelah itu dirinya hanya dibiarkan menunggu begitu saja, tanpa ditawari apapun, ok sebenarnya hanya segelas air putih. Dia menghela napas. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia menunggu, kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. Tangannya terus mengetuk meja sementara bibirnya berdecak. Memangnya ganti baju selama ini?

Sempat terbesit dipikirannya untuk membakar tempat ini jika dalam beberapa menit lagi sang kekasih tak muncul, namun niatnya terhenti kala tirai putih itu tersingkap menampilkan sosok terkasih muncul disana. Dengan gaun putih yang menutupi kakinya gadis itu terlihat cantik, beribu-ribu kali! Karma yakin itu, tak peduli dia disebut tukang gombal. Matanya tak bisa berbohong. Kenyataannya gadis itu memang seperti bidadari. Dengan rambut yang disanggul sederhana namun terlihat elegan serta buket ditangannya. Karma masih betah melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Senyumnya semakin lebar kala melihat tingkah sang gadis yang sudah sangat malu karena terus ditatap olehnya.

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan buket itu. Menghindari pandangan dari calon suaminya.

Aaah rasanya Karma terkena diabetes.

.

.

Mobil itu melaju dengan tenang berisi sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan. Keduanya tersenyum senang, menikmati kebahagiaan karena cinta mereka.

"Kenapa senyum terus?" tanya Okuda.

"Kau juga." Karma membalikan kata-kata itu dengan lirikan nakalnya. Lalu pandangannya kembali fokus pada jalananan yang dilaluinya.

"Karma-kun."

"Yah?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Tanpa ragu kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Karma tahu Manami bukan gadis yang bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah. Bahkan jarang sekali dia mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hari ini sangat aneh." Dia berkata sambil satu tangannya menyentuh dahi Manami. Takut-takut dia demam atau terkena infeksi. Jujur saja dia sangat khawatir.

"Memangnya menyatakan cinta itu aneh? Padahal aku kan sudah memberanikan diri," keluh Okuda. Terlihat dia menggembungkan pipi, berpura-pura marah pada sang kekasih. Melihat itu Karma terkikik geli. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Manami.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Nona." Keduanya saling menatap lalu melempar senyum bahagia.

"Rambutku berantakan," keluh Manami. Namun bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Manami Karma malah mengacak-acak lagi rambut itu.

"Tenanglah, aku a–"

"Karma-kun, awas ada orang!" Dengan suara lantang Okuda Manami memperingatkan kekasihnya bahwa didepan mobilnya ada seorang pejalan kaki. Dengan reflek cepat Karma langsung membanting stir dan berusaha menghindarkan mobilnya agar tak menabrak pejalan kaki itu. Dalam hati dia menggerutu marah, apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh itu ditengah jalan? Jika mau bunuh diri jangan merepotkan orang yang masih ingin hidup!

Mobilnya berhasil dihindarkan dari orang itu. Kini posisi mereka ada di tepi jalan. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan _shock_ karena kejadian barusan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Karma langsung memegang tangan Manami dan memeriksa keadaanya. Memastikan dia mendapat luka atau tidak. Manami membalas pegangan tangan Karma, ia mencoba tersenyum agar tak membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, syukurlah Karma-kun juga." Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jujur saja gadis itu sangat ketakutan dengan kejadian barusan.

"Pita rambutmu terlepas," ujar Karma yang memperhatikan pita rambut yang tadi pagi ia ikatkan pada surai hitam itu. Benda merah itu tersangkut disela-sela jarinya. Mungkin saat tadi dia mengacak rambut Manami.

Tanpa di duga Manami tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Rasa ketakutan yang besar dapat dirasakan oleh lelaki bersurai merah itu. Gadis itu terisak sendu. Dia tahu Manami sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tubuh yang bergetar adalah bukti. Napas yang tersenggal adalah saksi. Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah aku masih bisa menciummu." Dengan tangan yang menepuk punggung serta kalimat candaan yang dilontarkannya dia berharap Manami bisa merasa lebih tenang dan hal itu ternyata cukup ampuh. Manami mulai tenang kembali walaupun masih sedikit terisak dalam pelukan Karma. Lelaki itu mengerti lalu membiarkan Manami berada dalam posisi itu lebih lama. Lagi pula dia juga merasa nyaman. Tetapi sebuah suara melengking mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dua pasang mata itu melihat ke arah asal suara. Sebuah truk yang melewati batas jalan mengarah pada mereka.

 **TIIID!TIIIIIIIDDDDDD!**

 **BRUGGGHHHHHHHH!**

"Haaah–haaaah!"

Lelaki itu langsung membuka matanya. Napasnya tersenggal. Keringat bercucuran melewati pelipisnya. Matanya mengarah tepat ke langit-langit, lalu dia menghela napas lega. Semua hal yang terjadi itu hanya mimpi. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu berniat kembali menutup matanya. Namun ia kembali disadarkan dengan sesuatu. Sebuah kepastian.

Kepalanya ia arahkan ke samping. Matanya membulat saat dia sadar bahwa dia berada di tempat yang berbeda. Infus, bau obat-obatan, dan hal lainnya yang tak ada di kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa hari, jam, menit, detik? Lalu dimana dia? Okuda Manami harusnya ada disampinnya, berbaring disisinya!

Tak sabar ingin menemui gadis itu Karma pun berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya–

"Aww–" Dia memekik pelan kala merasakan tangannya yang sakit. Ia melihat ke arah tangannya. Disana, tepat di jari tengahnya terikat sebuah benda, pita merah yang sangat dikenalnya. Pita merah milik kekasihnya.

 **Ini bohong!**

 **Ini hanya lelucoan!**

 **Tidak** **–** **ini mustahil.**

Rasanya Karma ingin meneriakan semua itu. Tapi kembali pikirannya mengingat saat mobil truk itu menghempaskan mereka berdua.

Lelaki itu tersenyum getir. Dia kembali berbaring, tak jadi dengan niat yang sebelumnya. Tangannya yang tadi sakit ia gerakan untuk menutup matanya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit pada raganya. Pita merah itu pun terurai, menyentuh ujung matanya. Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar dengan berbagai emosi yang meledak dalam dada.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Dia yang harus selamat?_

.

.

End

.

.

 **Apaan iniiiiiiiiii? Hahaha maafkan saya kalau ceritanya ngawur. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Assassination Classroom dan juga fic pertama KarmaNami, suka banget sama pair ini. Pokoknya favorit deh. Oh iya salam kenal semuanya. Adakah Author yang mau buatin fic KarmaNami buat saya? Lagi ngebet (?) banget sama mereka *author belagu* *dibuang* pokoknya saya suka banget sama pair ini dan mudah-mudah'an bisa bikin lagi ficnya, amiiiiin. Maaf jika ada salah kata, terimakasih juga untuk semuanya, bye-bye...**

 **Umie Solihati.**


End file.
